


Music from the Heart

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Music From the Heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe-Omegaverse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Ship It, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Short, Soulmates, dont judge, im not sorry, soulmusic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: When you are born you are given a small piece of a song, usually only one or two lines. No one is sure why, but it's a slight clue as to who you're destined to spend your life with. some go platonic, some go romantic, some even go in what is called a 'black-soulmate,' relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this, Im gonna be doing a bunch of these all about the Music AU. I love it so much. if you see a ship that youd love to read dont hesitate to comment below, or message me on tumblr. @Cavlereaper, or hit me up on Instagram, #CecilLeeDavis

**_Daisuga_ **

I hummed my song with a bright smile on my face as I danced around the kitchen, The sun was low in the sky and the sound of my voice accompanied the sound of beef cooking and the noodles cooking.

_ My head’s under water, But im breathing fine.You’re crazy and Im out of my mind. _

“Koushi, the boy from the volleyball team is here!” I smiled when my mom called for me.

“I’m in the kitchen!” I called back, “he can come in,” I added a minute later sure that my mother was more than certainly surprised I was allowing another human in ‘my’ kitchen. Another moment passed before his commanding presence filled the room, I didn't need to turn around to know that he was with me. He demanded attention wherever he went, with his large shoulders, and defined jaw.

“Sugawara, You cook?” His voice carried little surprise. I nodded and shrugged.

“I also bake. So, what can I do for you Sawamura?” I asked softly, he had only recently become my friend and had asked me to call him by his first name, but it still felt weird when I did. Even Azumane-san called him Daichi. It just didn't feel right. My parents and friends all called me old fashioned, But for some reason, when I’m with Daichi, my heart skips a few beats, and my body feels warm.

“Suga, we’ve been over this, call me daichi,” I blushed as he said his given name, “And we don’t have lessons tomorrow because of the storm that they are calling for. Captain said you weren’t responding to the texts, so he asked me to come check on you,” he offered the explanation with a soft blush.

“Well, You are over here now, and it’s late. Why don’t you stay for dinner, and than you can head home, I’d like to meet the boy who has Koushi so enraptured,” My father smiled and leaned over the breakfast bar. I frowned at the omega man and threw a roll at his head

“Mom!” I shouted as the roll made contact with his forehead. He laughed and smiled at the other teen.

“So, have you presented yet Sawamura-kun?” the silver haired omega smiled at my teammate with the same smile I had when I questioned others in my motherly manor.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head chuckling softly, “Yeah...I went into a rutt a few months before classes started. I’m an alpha...and I think I might have found the rest of my song...But I’m not sure,” He said and smiled weekly.

“Oh, who is it?” I asked softly My heart getting excited as I looked at the tanned god, He smiled faintly, as I turned to put the western meal into the oven.

“ _ Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. _ ” He said and looked down, “That’s part of my song.” He mumbled. My Mother froze and looked at me, Frozen and hunched over the open stove. He pushed past the brunette and put the pan in the hot stove and pulled me from the room.

“Mom...Mom...that’s...Mom.”

“Koushi, relax. C’mon, breathe. It might not be it, go back in there, and focus of the vegetables, I’ll give you two some room,” he said and kissed my forehead, His silver hair slung over his shoulder and tickling my cheeks.

“Thanks mom,” I mumbled, and hesitantly turned back to go into the kitchen. Daichi looked at me.

“Suga, you okay?” I nodded softly as I pushed the onions, peppers, and broccoli around in the pan, “What’s your song?”

“ _ My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine, You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind, _ ” I sung the words that I had sung a million times, but this time. It felt right. 

“They...they fit well,” He mumbled. I nodded slowly.

“Yeah...But it’s probably Michimiya-san,” I said softly.

“Na...I dont think so...Mine is to slow for hers, She has some...softcore metal…” He said picking at the granite counter.

“So...Is there any other reason you came over today?” I asked just wanting to go crawl into bed and stay there for six years.

“My parents are out of town, and I was lonely...I didn’t want to go to anyone else...Cause Yui is with her brother out of town in tokyo for the night, and stuff. So I thought that I would come over here for a little while than go home...Your mom is really nice,” He added after a minute, “I see where you get your parenting skills from,” He chuckled and looked away.

“I actually presented a few years ago, so...that’s actually where I get my skills and instincts from,” I said and shrugged softly.

“So, you’re an omega?” He smiled and looked up at me. I nodded, and his eyes shone excitedly, “Suga...Can I ask you something?” I nodded softly and pulled the pan off the burner and moved it to a cool one to let them sit for a bit while the food cooked.

“Whats up?” I said sweetly and pulled the apron off and sitting with him.

“You um...Will you ask me to consider you?” He asked softly, nervously. I looked at the bar and thought for a moment a soft blush on my face before I nodded slowly.

“Hey Daichi?” I asked lulling my head to the side to look at him, my face a bright red as I was about to say the words. His face lit up.

“Yes Suga?”

“Will you consider me as a potential mate?” I asked gently. He nodded and pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly.

“I really like you Suga,” He whispered and held me tightly, I giggled as I inhaled the most comforting scent I had ever experienced. 

“I really like you too Dai,” I hummed back.

 

**_Asanoya_ **

**** “Daichi! Daichi,” I tumbled and nearly fell as I shoved the gym doors open and saw my two best friends, “Daichi! I heard the second half of my song,” I said and doubled over panting, my bag hanging over my shoulder.

“What? Who was it?” Suga beamed and grabbed my hands. I struggled for the words for a moment before standing and taking a deep breath.

“Nishinoya,” I said softly, the setter beamed and bounced up and down.

“Yeah what about me?” I squeaked as the alpha walked into the room. I blushed and scratched at my cheek absentmindedly as I looked anywhere but at the three other men in the room.

“Asahi, go change. Nishi come help me with the nets,” Daichi said and waved me off, “Suga go with Asahi, and make sure the others aren't screwing around in the clubroom,” He said quickly. I nodded and followed after the silver haired omega. He stopped in the courtyard and looked at me.

“How do you know it’s noya?” He asked looking at me. I hung my head and sighed softly.

“I was walking down the hall to meet him at his classroom like I always do, and he was talking to a girl. She asked him what his line’s were and he answered. And I’m telling you suga, they fit mine perfectly, I’m so scared though, what if he doesn't want to be with me? What if I’m not what he wants...I could be platonic soulmates sure...But, I don’t think that I could be just friends for ever..What if he finds a partner, who is so much more suited for him than I am...I mean look at him...He’s a  god, the team would be nothing without him. Me how ever, you have tanaka, and Hinata, I’m not-” Suga reached up and slapped me. I looked at the wall and frowned as my head lulled back and my eyes focused on the dirt around my shoes.

“Don’t say that. Don’t even think that. We do need you, Nishi wouldn't be as good as he is if he didn't strive to impress you, he wouldn't have worked so hard when he was out of school and club if he didn't want to back you up. I’ve seen how he plays with others, when we do 2v2 or 4v4 and you two aren’t on the same team. He watches you, not because you are the ace. But because he want to be with you. He doesn't like not being behind you, being by your side, being the rock he thinks that he needs to be as an alpha. I don’t care what you think about yourself. You can think all that shit. But the second that you start thinking you aren’t good enough to play with him and be his mate you are wrong. And maybe. Just maybe, you need to talk to him,” He said and stormed off. I gazed at the ashen blonde omega as he stormed off in a huff and turned to storm up the stairs to corral the rest of the tem into the gym. I scratched at my hand and sighed softly nodding my head.

_ I’ve done all I can, Chased down all my demons, I’ve seen you do the same. _

I sighed and hurried back into the gym apologised to Daichi and hurried off. I needed to go home. I couldn’t face Nishinoya like this. I just couldnt.

The next day During lunch.

I paced around behind the gym picking at my nails as the pressure slammed into my chest and brought me to my knees. I grabbed at my chest as my lungs filled with burning air and pushed against the wall forbidding me to breath.

“I’ve done all I can,” I gasped as tears started spilling from my eyes. I couldn’t go back. I Couldn’t be friends with him. He would hate me, “Chased down all my demons,” I gasped again. Why isn’t this working. It normally worked by now. Ive chanted it all day, “I’ve seen you do the same. I’ve done all I can, Chased down all my demons, I’ve seen you do the same,” I gasped again and curled up on my knees pressing my forehead to the ground. My breathing shallow as I felt the world darken around me, the once crisp and sharp land blurry and dim.

“Pretty Pretty Please, dont you ever feel like you’re less than, fucking perfect,” A soft voice called behind me, I gasped as his words traveled the air around me and shoved me onto my sides, the world becoming sharp again and wrapping it’s warm arms around me, “Asahi!” He called and took my hands, bringing them to his face.

“N...Noya, I sorry. I dont want you to hate me. I love you so much..Please, for the love of god dont hate me. I’m fine with just being friends if you want,” I said and nuzzled his chest taking the heavenly scent of the alpha, “I want you to be my alpha. I do, oh God do I want you to be my Alpha. Please, be consider me as a potential mate,” I said softly nearly in tears. His smile must have faded sometime during my confession.

“Asahi-san,” he sighed. I nodded and pulled away.

“Im sorry...I’m gonna get going,” I said and bulted off.

When I finally had gotten home, My lower lip was stinging and the heavy and prominent taste of blood filled my mouth. 

“Asahi? Honey what happened? It’s 7℃ (45 F). What are you thinking?” My mom shouted as I closed the front door shivering in only my practice shorts and shirt. I looked at her and broke into sobs running to her and collapsing in her arms. She pet my back and held me tightly, “Baby, oh baby. What happened?” She asked petting my hair.

“I confessed to him Momma...I told him that I loved him and asked him to consider me as an omega. And he frowned and just stared at me. Mom Im so scared. I think that he hates me now. I am so scared momma” she sighed and held me tightly a soft purr emitting from her chest.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll make you some Ramen,” She said and helped me stand depositing me on the sofa and wrapping me up. I curled up to the pillow and nuzzled the fluffy object. My parent’s home was modest, we didnt have a lot. They didnt want alot. We lived comfortably and with little worries, but still modestly. 

“When will daddy be home?” I asked softly. She smiled.

“She’ll be home in a few hours, she had to stay late at work, You know how they can get,” she answered from the kitchen, I nodded glad that the livingroom, and kitchen/dining room were all one large room.

“If I asked would she bring me by the school tonight so I can get my bag?” I asked.

“I dont see why not. Go ahead and text her in,” She said and looked at me.

 

**A few hours later**

I was curled up with my head in my mom’s lap and my legs thrown over my dads.

“Yuki, I’m not sure if you know this, but we raised a giant,” My dad laughed.

“Yeah, I know. But he’s a good kid,” My mom retorted.

“Hey, dad? Can you bring me to the school now to go get my stuff?” I asked. My dad sighed and slipped her hand through her long black hair and nodded.

“Yeah, alright. I gotta go to the store anyways, youll come with me.” He said and patted my legs. I sat and took a deep breath.

“What if noya’s there?”

“He lives two blocks over mom...and it’s a ten minute walk to the school...he could still be there...what if he stayed late to work on his recieves with Hinata and Kageyama? I cant face him mom,” I said and looked at her. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

“Dont worry baby. Everything works out for the best. Your song’s match up dont they?” She asked softly. I nodded.

“Yeah, But what if he want’s to be platonic soulmates. I mean, He and tanaka are really close. What if He want’s to be involved with him and not me becuase Im not good enough?”

“Asahi. You are more than good enough and if he doesn't see that than he isnt good enough for you,” My dad said and helped me to my feet, “Now. get your shoes on we are going,” I fumbled with the sneakers as I shook and thought everyoption over.

_ “Asahi-san. You are really nice and all. And I like being friends. But im not interested in you. And we cant be friends anymore if you are gonna be pinning after me and not focusing on the game. You are so creepy! What if you stare at me in the changing rooms...gross! Hey ryu! Asahi has a crush on me isnt that just so gross?!?”  _

I gasped and shook my head as the idea’s ran through my head.

“No...No no no no no. I cant do it dad!” I sobbed.

“Too late were already here, and see. No one is on campus. Now, go get your stuff. Ill be right here waiting till you get back,” She said and patted my shoulder. I sighed and nodded climbing from the suv and trugging through the courtyard and to the back where the gym sat. the lights in the gym were off and the equipment put away. Noya wasnt here. I let a deep breath escape my lips, When did I start holding my breath? I slipped around the building and headed up to the club rooms fishing out my key and sighing when I saw the one thing I didnt want to see. 

Noya was bunched up in Tanakai’s arms.

“Oh good. Youre here,” Tanaka smiled as I closed the door, “You have a shit ton of spike practice tomorrow morning,” He said as noya turned slightly. His cheeks were stained iwth tears, his eyes bloodshot and glistening.

“Noya,” I whispered and dropped to him taking his hands.

“W...why did you run away?” He hiccuped. I stroked his cheek, “W...Why d-d-didnt you l...l lemme ans-answer you?” He asked hiccing and shaking.

“Im so sorry. I thought that you would be mad at me, and hate me, Please. Dont cry anymore,” He leaned into the hand that cupped his face, my thumb clearing his face from the tears that bombed from his eyes.

“I dont hate you. I cant hate you,” He broke into full sobs and hugged me pushing me from my knees onto my butt, “I cant hate you, I love you,” He cried and held onto me. I hugged him and nuzzled his neck.

“I’ve done all I can, Chased down all my demons, I’ve seen you do the same,” I whispered. He pulled away and looked at me, his long fingers splaying through my hair as he pulled it from the band.

“Pretty pretty please, don’t you ever ever feel like you’re less than, Fucking perfect,” he responded and kissed me deeply. I grinned and pulled him close wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Im glad you two  _ Finally _ found eachother. But dont be late tomorrow morning, and asahi, you have four practices to make up for skipping, Daichi’s orders. And I think suga is gonna make your life hell,” I nodded and nuzzled noya’s chest as he played with my hair.

 

**IwaOi**

I grumbled as I let the  ‘Icky-Monster’ out of the room of the real icky monster and frowned as it’s little black stinger’s wiggled as he scurried away to find more food or something. 

“Trashykawa dont call me to kill a bug anymore. Call your parents. It’s their job,” I grumbled as I saw the teen on the sofa curled up under his alien blanket and mumbling softly, “Oi. what are you singing?” I grumbled

“My lyrics.” He shrugged casually. I frowned and looked at him, “Why?”

“You already know they match why do you still sing them?” I asked and flopped on the couch next to him. He squealed happily and spread his legs out so they dangled off of my lap.

“Because it calms me down,” He said and looked at me happily. His brown hair messy and wild.

“What ever. Im gonna go home. We have a game tomorrow and you need to sleep. Youve been watching games again havent you?” I said and kissed his forehead. He pouted and nodded, “Finish this episode and go to bed Tooru,” I grumbled more as an order than suggestion. “Good night, oh glorious king of trash,” I called and closed the front door padding back over to my house, at eleven at night in my own pair of godzilla pajamas and bare feet.

9 Years later.

“The couple has decided to read their own vows. Hajime You may start,” The pastor said and motioned for me, his hand falling back to the bible. I huffed and turned to face the other man. His eyes perfectly lined as always. His cheeks coloured with a soft pink that accented his tan skin perfectly. His eyes, the most gorgeous part of him, besides his hair...I really like his hair. It’s a beautiful shade of chocolate, it’s soft, and long enough that I can hold it and pull it when it get’s particularly rough. His eyes though. They captured me with every moment, when he smiled, or frowned. When he was on the verge of crying, like he is now. The tears of pure joy lining his eyes exciedly.

“Hajime..Please,” The pastor said again. I nodded and cleared my throat.

“You take every thought I have...and Blow it up. You will alway’s be that little boy who cried because you had a bug land in your hair and cried for an hour, even after I got rid of it, until I agreed to ask my mom if you could come with us to get ice cream. And Now, as I stand here in front of you, I have no way to express my love. So Ill do it the only way I know whow. By continuing to take care of you on your bad days, by keeping your spare braces in your bag, making sure you’re fed and gorgeous as always. By spending your post games messaging your knee and back, and cheering for you even when you’ve lost,” I took a deep breath and cupped his cheek, “A candle casts a faint glow, You and I see eye to eye. Can’t you hear the thunder? Can’t you hear the thunder that’s breaking,” I hummed lovingly, he smiled and burst into silent tears, I slipped my thumb across his cheek stealing the tear the ability to smudge the man’s perfect makeup.

He smiled and took a deep breath, the sun casting over his hair adding bits of gold and realness to his hair.

“I um...I dont think Ive ever heard them all the way through…” He chuckled and looked at me, “I want to promise you the world. I want to...But I cant. I am selfish, and childlike, and Im sure overly self centered...But you take every bad thing about me, and make it better. You support me. You were there every second when I broke my leg and hurt my knee. You were there when I fell and shattered my growth plate during a game and dragged me off the court. But all I do is Give you a constant client and bring in new. But Ill alway’s have that coffee ready for you, and Ill always follow you through hell and back. Because I know you wont lead me astray. And I promise you right now. I will never be perfect. But, ‘Now theres nothing between us. For now our merge i eternal, can’t you see that you’re lost? Can’t you see you’re lost without me?’” He giggled and pressed our foreheads together. His breath was minty as always, and his Alpha scent filling my body with glee.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man, and Husband,” He said smiling, “You may kiss Your husband,” he said and stepped off to the side. I beamed as He pulled me into a deep kiss glad that he was taking the lead on this thing, every nerve in my body was thrilled as I kissed my husband, and mate.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**LevYaku**

**“** Lev, cmon, Stop fooling around. If you want to be ace you need to practice your recieves,” I called and stared down at the younger teen who was sprawled out on the floor, A ball rested perfectly between his shoulders.

“I wanna go see Yuki,” He whined.

“I dont care,” I snapped back crossing my arms and serving a ball into his ass.

“It’s our three month, Please Yaku-San. Lemme leave early. Ill do extra practice this weekend,” He promised. I barked out a laugh.

“Bull shit. But fine. I dont care, Im leaving, Clean up,” I said and stormed from the room knowing he wouldnt clean up and I would be forced to. I quickly changed and returned to the gym to see that i was right and cleaned up the gym not leaving finally till well after ten. 

When I finally got back my skype had been blown up by my friends retarted messages.

K-Yaku, you on?

ken-Doubtfull. He’s probably still with Lev…

Yam-Maybe he’ll finally confess.

Y-I would apreciate it if you wouldnt talk about me when Im not on. And no. I didn’t confess. He’s happy with Yuki and Ill keep it that way,

k-Dude...You should confess. He’s totally got a thing for you. It’s always yaku-san this, or yaku-san that. Or do you think Yaku-san will be impressed by that recieve?

Ken-He’s not wrong.

Yam-He’s got a point. 

Y-Have you told Tsukki and Yamaguchi yet?

K-Low blow dude.

Ken-Nope. He hasnt.

Y-than I dont want to hear it.

Yam-I told tanaka and Ennoshita, and I dont think that Kenma has one.

Ken-Daishou. We mated a few months back and he’s moving in when he graduates in a few months...thanks.

K-I dont like it...stll. Yaku. confess to the kid. He’s obsessed with you and he’s your soulmate.

y-Nope. Not happening. He’s got Yuki.

K-Dude. You have three days, or Im telling for you,

Y-You wouldnt.

K-I would. And you know it.

y-Ill think about it Im going to bed,

 

I grumbled and slammed the laptop closed looking at my phone wanting to call Karasuno’s libero. He could help right? He was also an Alpha, so he would have some Ideas...right? I sighed and pushed my laptop onto the floor and sighed curled up on the bed nuzzling the lion shaped pillow that Kuroo had bought me as a gag for xmas last year.

“I dont need Lev,” I mumbled and fell asleep. That night I drempt of Lev, of how the way he smiled made my heart flutter, the way he laughed and stole my food when he didnt think I was looking. It was a happy dream. Nothing more than that though. Just a dream. Nothing more. We will never be more. He doesn't need a soulmate. He’s happy with Yuki.

 

I woke that morning grose and slightly upset. It wasnt going to be a good day. I dressed slowly slipping on my black vest on and tucked the tie into it sighing heavily.

“Mori, are you almost ready? Kuroo’s here,” I groaned softly and shook my head.

“Yeah one sec,” I frowned and hurried down to the grinning captain, “You have that look and I dont like it. Ill tell him when it’s time. And I dont-”

“Today. Youre telling him today,” I glared at him as I shoved him through the door irritably and marched down the street.

“Why do you do this to me? I hate you so much,” i grumbled and looked at him.

“Do what to you?” He grinned innocently. I scowled at him.

“You know exactly what,” i said as we turned onto the main road that lead to the school.

 

After evening practice.

“Hey Leeeeeeevvvv~~ I know a secreet!” Kuroo danced around the first year who’s face lit up at the thought of a secret. 

“What is it?? Tell meee,” He begged the older male.

“I heard a Short person has a crush on you,” He smirked at him. The othe rmale lit up.

“Really? I think my soulmate is short! How cool would that be?”

“Dont you have Yuki?” I called from my corner where I was cleaning up myself..

“Were not soulmates. Just dating. She think she found her’s on our date lastnight...It’s probably not gonna work out much longer. Kuro-senpai, wouldnt it be cool if my Alpha played volleyball too?” He grinned.

“Oooh, I think he does,” He smirked.

“You know who it is? Who is it? I really wanna meet them,” I cringed and shook my head looking at the ball in my hands.

“Fuck…” I groaned, “Lev. Come here,” I growled as Kuroo opened his mouth.

“I promise Ill do the extra Practice Yaku-sa-”

“Meet your mate at the cafe you like, the one in the park, but the fountain,” I said and walked from the room after dropping the ball in the cart, “Ill tell him to be there in an hour,” I scowled as I snarled into Kuroo’s ear.

“Good. go have fun with your mom yaku!” The man called after me. Great now I have to figure out a lie to go with that. But theyll notice when I come into practice tomorrow marked. Will he want to mark me? Of course he will. Im his soulmate. He’s my omega. God he smells wonderful. I love him. I want him...I love Lev...Lev...Lev...Lev. I want lev. I want nothing but lev. I hurried home and dressed in nicer casual clothes, and flew down the stairs.

The cafe was small, and near empty. The small terrace fenced off with a low rise cast iron fense with rose vines covering it. Fairy light’s tangled around the fence and the stems carfully givinb the small area a warm and fuzzy feeling. Lev sat at a back chair looking terrified hunched over staring at the table.

“What’s wrong Lev?”

“Yaku-san. What are you doing here?”

“I have a date,” i smiled and shrugged.

“That’s so cool. So where’s your friend?” He smiled at me. I smiled back and pulled the chair across from him back and sat with him, “You’re....You’re my mate?” I nodded softly.

“yeah...Um...How do I know it's love? I can’t tell you but it lasts for ever,” I said and took his hand. He lit up and pulled me half over the table and kissed me deeply.

“How does it feel when it’s love? It’s just something you fell together” He bursted in response after I pulled away needing air to live and all.

“Lev...I wanna be you’re alpaha,” I said.

“You always were,” He smiled and kissed me again.

**Monione**

I sighed as I tucked the last folder into the shoulder bag that was old and ratty and stood. It had been a long day and I had only managed to get half of the papers done. I shook my head as I felt my phone buzz in the back pocket of my slacks. I ignored the message  and opted to instead walk the longer route around the school and through the park instead of the loud bustling streets of the town I found myself teaching in. 

After a nice calm walk I rounded the corner to the worn down, apartment and pulled the mal from the slot frowning when an overly pretty envelope fell to the ground, nestling on the worn leather of my shoes.

“What are you?” I mumbled and opened the deep cream coloured paper that was wrapped closed with a deep green ribbon. I slipped into the small first floor flat and dropped my bag next to the desk/dining table, and flopped down on the long and flat cussion next to the green coloured bag. My phone buzzing again. I finally decided to take the hint and opened the messages.

From: Yasushi

Did you get the invite? This is super exciting! It’s about time they got married!!!! That’s so cool dont you think Moniwa?

 

I sighed and shook my head as I smiled softly.

To: Yasushi

Yeah. I just got the invite. Who’s it for? Did Aone find his mate?

 

I sent in all honesty not really wanting to talk about the former middle blocker and current object of my desires, and late night fantasies.

From: Yasushi

No bro. Look I just got home. Ill message you.

 

I frowned and leaned back against my palms and sighed softly shaking my head softly  as my laptop pinged from the bag by my hip. I pulled out the item and opened it, quickly putting in the password and opening the messenger.

_ Yas-Boi Has messaged you, (sweet&Salty) _

_ Yas-Boi: No it’s not aone, it’s Koganegawa and Kousuke! _

_ Sweet&Salty: Really? Didnt they mate their third year? _

_ Yas-Boi: Yeah. I think so. But im not sure. They are too cute tho right? _

 

I laughed and shook my head smiling softly and shaking my head at the other man’s excited typing.

_ Sweet&Salty: I guess. Im sorry Im just kinda tired and I have alot of papers to grade. Can I talk to you later. I saw Kenji today and it took alot out of me, _

_ Yas-Boi: Still cant talk to him huh? _

_ Sweet&Salty: No… _

_ Yas-Boi: Wanna talk about it? _

_ Sweet&Salty: I was willing to forgo my soulmate for him...I went against destany for him and he threw me over like I was nothing. Like he never really loved me. And please dont say ‘well that’s soulmates’ becuase there are pleanty of platonic soulmates. Hell Im pretty sure Oikawa has two soulmates. One of which is a black soulmate relationship*  _

_ Yas-Boi: Hey. don’t worry you’re a great guy. He’d be stupid not to want a relationship with you. Im sure he wont even come, he’s in france right now with the rest of the team on a match. _

_ Sweet&Salty: But he plays with Aone still...I have no shot with my real soulmate. Now when he is with him constantly. _

_ Yas-Boi: Finally admitting that Aone is your’s? _

_ Sweet&Sour: Ill never see him again so yes. I had my soulmate right there with me and I threw it away. Thanks. Im going to go to bed now, good night. _

 

I slammed the laptop down and frowned. I really had lost him. He was gone. I shook my head and turned back to the invitation filling it out that I would be there, and making sure that in the morning I delivered it in the mailbox. I would go and see my old friends, and spend a few hours feeling good with the boy’s and than I would come back home. I wouldnt see Aone there. There’s no way he and Futakuchi would be there. They were big time volleyball players, they played with the likes of Oikawa, and Wakatoshi. They even played with Nishinoya and Yaku, Bokuto is there too...I think he went pro...I shook my head and sighed.

 

Several weeks later the day of the wedding.

 

I stood in front of the two men I didnt want to see. Thankfully I was far away enough, /See:Small enough/ that they didnt see me. While it was a small thing and not many people were there we were all spread around and mingled around enough that I blended. Also I looked like I was apart of Kousuke’s family. 

“Moniwa-Senpai! You came. Im so glad,” I smiled when said kouhai ran up to me and hugged me happily. I laughed gently and hugged him back.

“I wouldnt miss it for the world Kousuke,” I hummed.

“It’s not Kousuke anymore Senpai,” He giggled. I shook my head.

“It will always be that. I wouldnt want to mix you two up,” I smiled and patted his head. He beamed up at me and nodded.

“Have you seen Aone yet?” I shook my head.

“no...I um, Actually have to get going soon...I have alot of papers to grade, and I have some test’s to make up,” I lied and scratchd the back of my head.

“You should stay a little while longer. Were gonna do a Volleyball match in a little while. And we need our captain,” I smiled as Koganegawa leaned over his mate’s shoulder and smiled at me. I frowned.

“I wasn’t really your captain guys...Futakuchi was…” I smiled. They shook thier heads.

“Nope. he doesn't really talk with us anymore. He’s dating that Johzenji guy. They dont really talk to us anymore. Besides. When he graduated he stopped coming to our games.Youre the teacher advisor there now!” the blonde haired teen beamed. I chuckled and nodded softly.

“That’s not the point guys…” I said and smiled at them. They frowned and shook their heads.

“Still avoiding him? You know they broke up right?” I looked confusedly at the two men who nodded softly.

“Hinata found his soulmate years back. His 2nd year him and Aone broke up. It was sad. He stopped talking compleatly,”

“He did say something and smiled when he found out you were coming, best mans gotta know right?” I chuckled at their soft banter and nodded.

“Alright. Ill stay for the game. But that’s it. I dont really play much anymore, and my aim is off,” I said scratching the back of my head.

“Awww, once a setter always a setter right?” Koganegawa smiled, “Besides. I gotta beat my mentor right?” He smiled at me. I nodded softly and patted their heads.

“I have to go make a quick phone call. Ill meet you guy’s on the court afterwards.” I said and excused myself.

Later after the game.

“That shot was amazing Koganegawa. That was brilliant!” I beamed up at the younger man who hugged me and spun me in a circle happily, “And Takanobu-san. That block! You were great. No wonder you went pro. Im sure you are a great asset for Wakatoshi-san and Nishinoya-Kun and the whole team!” I smiled up at the blushing man who just nodded softly.

“Aone. Cmon...Let’s get going, It was great to see you again Moniwa-Senpai,” I nodded sadly as Onagawa took Aone’s hand who just looked away. I turned and glared at the two sheepish men of the hour.

“Senapi...Here. I changed my number...Text me. Id like to see you again,” Aone said and handed me an envelope and bowed deeply. I blushed and nodded taking the item and Onagawa pulled Aone from the last twelve of us. I stared at the retreating hunched form of my mate.

“Kaname...He spoke,” I nodded and looked at Yasushi who just lead me to the car saying silent good bye’s to the rest of the former team. 

I sat in the car silently staing at the letter in my hands.

“Well are you gonna open it or just burn a hole into it?” I looked at the other man as he turned the car off in the driveway of my small apartment. Already? Where did the time go?” I frowned and flipped it over shoving my thumb under the flap and pulled the paper open.

_ Moniwa. _

_ I can’t believe it took so long for me to tell you this. But when you and Kenji started dating I turned to Hinata for selfish reasons. I have known we have been mates for a while. Since you came to my last highschool game. And i over heard Kenji break up with you for the Jozhenji guy. I heard you saying your lyrics. I was going to confess then. But I didn’t cause I got scared and ran off. I regret that move every day for the past four years. So what Im about to say to you wont make any sense; Im breaking up with Onagawa. And am leaving the Volleyball team. I was contacted by Dateteko and they asked me to come coach over the summers. I just recieved my Vet lisence and am moving back home to coach full time. And I want you beside me when I do it. I know you’re the teacher advisor, but I want you to be my assistant coach...and my mate. I understand if you dont think this confession is apropriate and you decide to ignore me forever. But atleaset listen to my lyrics one last time. _

_ I don’t know where I belong. I dont know where I went wrong. _

_ ~Aone. _

 

I looked up at the other man and sniffled keeping the tears held back in my eyes, He read the letter and patted my shoulder.

“Text him. Ask him to go out for dinner some time after school,” he said as I stepped from the car. He waved and pulled from the lot as I opened my apartment door and slid down the wall sighing heavily.

“Aone…” I whispered and looked at my phone deciding id text him.

 

To: Takanobu-San

Hey. It’s moniwa. I just thought Id text you my number so youd have it if you needed it for whatever reason,

 

I sent the message and hurried around the apartment to get ready for the next morning. 

 

The next morning during lunch

 

“Good morning Moniwa. This is the new coach. You know him, “Aone Takanobu,” I smiled and shook the silver haired males hand.

“It’s good to see you again Moniwa,” He smiled. I nodded.

“It’s been too long,” I smiled and bowed softly in response. 

“Please, take care of me,” he smiled. I laughed and nodded.

“Dont worry the kids will love you, they talk about you constantly. The great Iron wall,” He smiled and play swooned. I laughed and shook my head. 

“You will be a great addition to the team. It’s wonderful to have you back here Takanobu-Sensei,” The head dean smiled and bowed to him. He bowed in response and lead him from the room. I relaxed in my chair and sighed heavily my face ligting up when he returned only a few moments later.

“Hi.”

“Aone!” I smiled and jumped to my feet beaming up at him. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Can we talk?” He asked looking at his feet, I nodded and closed the door glad I got my own office.

“I miss you!” I blurted when the door closed, He smiled and reached out taking my hand, “I miss you so much...I am so sorry I was so stupid in highschool and said that I didnt need a soulmate. Im so sorry. If I had known then I wouldnt have said that I wound’t have dated Him. I miss you and I want to be your Omega,” I said and looked at him.

“Kaname,” He said softly taking my cheek in his hand.

“I Love you Aone. I am so sorry, Please...I wanna be your Omega. I wanna be your mate, I want to coach with you…” He looked at me and nodded bringing our lips flush against each other. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back deeply barring all my emotions for the other man, “Concider me a potental mate,” I whispered against his lips.

“You have only ever been my mate,” He repsonded and kissed back.

“Show me Family, all the blood that I would bleed,” I whispered. He smiled, and nuzzled the top of my head.

“I dont know where I belong. I dont know wher I went wrong,” He smiled and hugged me tightly to his chest. I hugged back never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking about doing some more rarepares. Like, monione was soooo much fun. Please, I wanna see some couple Ideas. send me the ships...I need more in my fleet of trash XD


	3. Chapter 3

**KenDai**

 

I grumbled as I stared at the large tv on the wall the character as he fell down the well and frowned.

“Keeennnmmmaaaa,” I paused the game as the brunette called me over the skype call, I turned and looked at him. His thin eyes and thin lips making him look snake like. It was perfect.

“Yes?” I looked at him a soft smile on my lips.

“You’re really pretty Ken,” he smiled. I nodded, “so I was thinking,” He started before scratching at his chin, “We’ve been dating for a while. And we know that neither one of us has met our soulmate...and I know you dont really care about that kind of stuff...But what is your line?” He asked looked at me from the other side of the screen. I shut the game off and looked at him.

“I dont want you to leave cause we don’t match up,” i said and looked at him. He shook his head.

“I wouldnt do that to you. I dont want anyone else. Look Im gonna come over in a minute...Let’s do this in person,”He said and hung up presumably running the four miles to my house. I grunted and closed my laptop turning back to the game texting kuroo update’s on what was happening. He wasnt happy to say the least that I was going to share the most personal thing with ‘a snake like him.’

I played the game for another half hour until a soft knock on my door pulled me ever so abruptly from the game.

“Yeah?” I said softly and the door opened. Said snake standing in the threshold with a small bag in his hand.

“Im late. I’m sorry. Here I got you a snack,” he said and handed it to me. I dropped the controller and made grabby hands seeing that the bag was a deep green with white letterings. Spelling out, ‘Anchors’ they were the best bakery around and had the BEST Pie, “I figured that would make up for it, there’s three pieces in there, all nice and large,” He laughed and gave me the bag like box. I smiled softly, my lips pulling up ever so slightly at the corners.

“So I was thinking. That maybe it’s time to see if our songs match,” I kept my head down my eyes staring at the box filled with the large piece of pie.

“Yeah?” I said after a moment before nodding gently my blonde hair bouncing softly.

“Ill go first,” he said and took a deep breath. I focused on the trembling pie in my hands, but my ears picked up everything in the room. The heavy atmosphere in the room heavy and yet, comfortable, “This was a Triumph. Im making a note here,” He said quickly in one gust of air his hands shaking on his lap in a tight fist.

“Huge success,” I answered back as a tear fell from my eyes. I was dating my soulmate for almost a year. It had felt so right that I was willing to let go whoever was my soulmate to be with this man, and my soulmate was right here beside me. 

“Ken,” He whispered and touched my shoulder. The hand causing the wall that I hold up around my emotions crumbled and let the waves and waves of tears fall as I pushed my body into his nuzzling my face into his chest shaking from the tears. He held me tightly rubbing my back.

“Im your soulmate,” I cried loudly. He nodded and held me tightly.

“Even if you weren’t. I wasnt going anywhere,” He whispered into my hair and kissed the top of my head along my roots, “I love you Ken,” He whispered. I nodded.

“Huge Success,” I responded and clung to him my fingers fisting the other man’s shirt tightly. I fell asleep in the alpha’s arms purring softly. I had found my mate, and I had found my alpha. The best part. He was never very far. 

The Next day Daishou and I told Kuroo...well, Kuroo found out at practice when he tore the bandage I had covering the new mate mark on my neck.

 

**WakaTen**

“Seeemmmmiiiiii-Sssseeemmmmiiiii” I cried and flopped over the blonde teen who promptly pushed me off the bench and his lap and smiled when i hit the ground with a heavy ‘oof’.

“Go away Tendou,” He grumbled.

“I need your help. Shirabu is no help because he wasn’t the one who confessed. And He get’s really embarrassed about it,” I pleaded with the other man. He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I am going to regret this. What do you need help with?” He sighed and looked at me. I beamed and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you! Okay. so you know that Guy that I think is my soulmate?” I looked at him eagerly. He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

“He’s joining the Volleyball team. He starts school tomorrow. Coach already deemed him our ace. And he’s only a freshman!”

“Wakatoshi-San is coming here? Why?” He asked confused but quickly shook his head, “ _ NOT _ the point,” He said and pushed me from his arms, “Look. You can’t know that he’s one, Your Omega. Two, Your Soulmate, and three. You’re listening to me Satori right?” I nodded feaverntly as he used his fingers to accentuate his words, “I cant stress this part enough Ten. You can’t know that he’s the one you’re gonna end up with. You are a First year. He is too. And the only reason Shirabu and I know eachother is because our mothers work together and our fathers were friends. There is no relationship there. In fact. I hate him. Now please. Let me eat my food.”

“Cmon Semi-San. Ill call you Senpai,” He groaned.

“No you won’t. Because Yamagata will catch wind of it and he’ll beat the crap out of you during practice by receiving all of your blocks,” He said flatly. I groaned and hung my head looking like a beat puppy.

“Fiine, I won’t call you senpai,” I mumbled. He grunted.

“Look Ten. Go to class. You said he’d be joining us at practice today?” I nodded excitedly.

“He did!” I jumped up and ran back into the building from the roof of the ceiling. I heard the other laugh as I retreated down the stairs and headed for my class room.

 

That afternoon at practice.

 

“Alright. Listen Up. this is Wakatoshi Ushijima. He’s going to be your ace and your next captain. I don’t want any arguments about it,” He said and looked at the current captain. Hiori glared at the other boy and shook his head mad about losing his ace status to a first year.

“Welcome Wakatoshi-San” We called and bowed to the other man. He nodded and bowed in return

“Please take care of me,” he said clearly. His voice deep and sexy. If it got any raspier it would be-stop it. Nope. not thinking about my teammate that way. Nope. nope, he’s not even my friend. I can’t start drooling over him at this point. I dont even know him! I shook my head and took a deep breath sighing heavily.

“Alright. I want to see what our ace can do. First years, I want you to play against the third years. Tendou, Semi, Wakatoshi, I want you to play against Hiori, Samazui, Tazawa. Well do a normal match, than after that well break into the normal routine,” he said and clapped his hands together sending us to our positions. I beamed at semi bounded up to Ushijima

“Hi!” I smiled. “Im Tendou. Im a middle blocker. It’s nice to meet you. You’re really tall too! How tall are you? Im 180 Cm! Are you close to that? You look like you are,” He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

“Im 183.7 Cm.” 

“That’s so cool I was right youre really close to my height!” I smiled and swung my arms looking at him happily. He nodded once and caught the ball that was tossed to him.

“Wakatoshi. You serve first,” The captain called and patted his team mate’s shoulders who nodded and took their stand on the courts.

“Hey wakatoshi-Kun. No pressure yeah?”

“I will be the best and we will win,” He deadpanned as he set up to serve. The serve was violent and fast. It took three seconds and we earned the first point.

“No Pressure,” I smirked as he set up to serve again. Most of the game went on like that. Wakatoshi deserving the title of Ace and showing the others that he was in fact. Deserving.

“Hey, Tenduo. The Four of us are going to get meat buns after we change. You in? Soekawa is being a butt and doesn't want to go,” I turned and smiled seeing Yamagata, His right elbow still covered by the pad, while his left pad and support brace dangled over his shoulder. I smiled and nodded.

“Is Wakatoshi-kun coming?” I asked looking over my shoulder at the teen who was currently being lectured by his captain for overshadowing their upperclassmen. Yamagata nodded and turned hurrying away being called over by the others, “Hey Wakkun! Cmon let’s go get the meatbuns! Im buying yours,” I beamed and draped over his shoulders happily.

“Tenduo-san, please get off of me,” He said and looked at me. I frowned as the third years glared at us.

“I was speaking Satori,” I looked at him and smiled.

“I know, but coach said it himself, Team bonding is the most important thing, isn’t it Captain?” I smiled again and looked at him cocking my head slightly to the side.

“I see why they called you a monster,” He spat and stormed out of the locker room. I smiled up at the other man.

“Thanks. But I could have handled that myself,” He said staring blankly at me.

“You looked like a kicked puppy, and that’s not cool dude,” He grumbled.

“Why did he call you a monster?” He asked looking at me curiously.

“Im really tall, I have bright red hair, and you can’t see them, but braces...I um...I have braces,” I said and looked down. My cheeks warming up as I blushed and avoided looking at him. Why did I care if he knew I had braces?

“That’s kinda hot actually,” He shrugged and walked past me tossing his gym bag over his shoulder and keeping stride with the others as i stood gaping at his retreating form.

At the store.

“Ten, you have been awfully quiet since practice. Did something happen?” I looked up at Semi who’s face lit up with his evil smile when he saw what I assumed was the now permanent blush on my face, “You told him you have braces didnt you?” I nodded, “What did he say Satori?”

“They were hot,” I said and laid my head on his shoulder my face heating up more as I spoke. He chuckled and patted my head.

“Hey, wakatoshi-san. What are your lyrics?”

“I dont see why that matters?”

“Because we are teammates, and that means we are now each other’s wingmen, from now to the day we meet our mates. Now, what is your lyrical line, I can’t help if I dont know it,” He retorted. Wakatoshi shrugged as he watched the fish in the small pond outside the small open shop.

“You’ve been around a year like you just don’t care,” He mumbled. I whispered.

“It’s just a crush Semi. they dont match,” I sighed and pulled away running past them and heading home as fast as my freakishly long legs would take me

The 3rd years graduated months later and that left wakatoshi as captain and a third year as our vc. The year prior was a long and emotionally taxing year. Becoming best friends with the love of your life was rough. I saw him everyday in classes, I saw him everyday at practice and lunch. We spent most of our time together after practice with semi and shirabu, doing homework and going to the park. We did everything together, we had clothes at each others. It felt like we should be dating. But he wasnt dating me...not me.

Towards the middle of our first year he had found someone who he thought was his mate. The only thing. They were a Dominant beta. So, as I found my second year coming to the climax of the year, I admitted defeat and accepted that I was in love with my best friend and that I, an Unmated Alpha, would stay that way. For the Omega I wanted wasn’t my soulmate. And no matter who I was with, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Would be my Omega, We only get one right? 

After I accepted this, I allowed myself to be a lot more touch with him like I was with everyone else. I had my braces removed and I relaxed around him, around semi, and around the first years. I didnt know that everything I ever thought about wakatoshi would change over the course of a few hours.

It was a cold rainy night and we hadn’t had practice due to a heavy freak storm that came out of season and closed the city down. Coach was pissed. I laid on my bed staring at the math homework like it was the child spawn of satan like it was, while wakatoshi and semi Semi sat at the small table that I ‘used for homework’ to do their homework.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” I complained and looked at the other two who were silently figuring out the math problems.

“That sucks to be you Ten, But you have to do it,” Semi barked and looked at me.

“But I dont want to do this any more,” i added again.

“Satori. If you finish the page Ill make dinner for you tonight,” Wakatoshi said and looked at me. I smirked and nodded happily. 

“Okay!” I said and returned to my math frowning when the numbers attached my brain. I flew through them quickly and flopped down next to semi and laid my head on his shoulders smiling softly.

“Seeeemmmmiii, Im all done. Let’s go play some games,” I lulled. He shook his head.

“I still have history and you still have your language. You chose English even though you knew it was the hardest language we offer,” He said and raised his eyebrow.

“I know, but I wanna be able to talk to people when Wakkun becomes a famous volleyball player. Besides. You never know, My mate might be learning English,” I chirpped Wakatoshi snorted softly, “What’s so funny Wakkun?”

“I dont think your Omega is learning English,” he said and closed his math book turning to retrieve his own language book.

“How do you know? You haven’t heard my lyrics,” I sassed with a smug smile.

“I might have slipped that part,” Semi said and quirked his brow.

“What do you mean?” I scowled at him.

“I heard you sing part of it,” The large ace shrugged as he started filling out the foreign words easily. Semi cleared his throat and stood.

“Excuse me,” He said and hurried off leaving me with the other man. 

“What are you?” I asked leaning across the table. He shrugged.

“Korean?” He looked at me confused. I shook my head.

“Ive known you for almost two years now. You’ve never gone into heat, or a rutt. Are you a beta?”

“Omega,” He said and flipped the page in his work book. 

“Do you have a mate?”

“No,” I nodded.

“What are my Lyrics?”

“I want your love, but your love’s not in the air. Look, Im trying to finish my-” I frowned deeply, “You’re frowning,” He stopped his sentence and looked at me confused, “Did I do something to make you upset?”

“Do you not want an alpha?”

“My Soulmate is an alpha. And ive met him already. He’s a wonderful monster of mine, he’s just not ready to know Im his soulmate. Not quite yet,” he said returning his focus to the books, “You should finish your english. Your gonna wanna know how to speak it when i go pro yeah?” I looked at him and smiled happily. 

“Wakkun?” He looked up at me. I smiled and kissed him deeply. He smiled and took my hands.

“I think he might be ready,” He said and cupped my cheek, “Alpha,” he whispered before kissing me deeply. I smiled and kissed back happily.

“Wakkun. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. I just didn’t want to scare you off,” I smiled and climbed over the table moving us so he was curled into my arms.

“Well it’s about time you figured it out, now cmon, I made dinner,” Semi grumbled and closed left the door open.

“You wanna stay at mine tonight?” I looked up at wakkun who just nodded.

“Please, take care of me,” He whispered and kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having so much fun writing this series. I wan't to expand it. I'm going to finish the ships I have set up already. But if you guys want to see a ship in certain. Please, leave a comment of hit me up on Tumblr. I really wanna explore more ships. so please, lemme know and Ill write it. if you have a song but not a ship, I'd love that too!


End file.
